fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Boss Rush in Umbrella City
Boss Rush in Umbrella City is an Umbrella Game made for the PC, and developed by a total of 10 collaborating companies. The game's foundation is the boss rush mode from many video games, but this time you can select from a variety of characters and bosses to pit against eachother. The game is said to be released around 2019, but due to the sheer size of the game, it might not be met by then. Platforms it is confirmed to release on are Steam, but it's been hinted at a port for the Nintendo Switch, Xbox (Project Scorpio), and Playstation Neo at a later date. Gameplay BRIUC is a 2D game with Smash-like controls- however, instead of battling other players, you battle large bosses from a wide selection of them. You can choose characters with a large variety of skills, which are divided into Pokemon-like typings which might have special effects based on the boss that your fighting. Characters, when using them, will level up and cause the character to become more powerul. However, this comes with a price, as bosses get tougher WITH the player, adding new attacks and forms for them to use. The characters have health bars, like usual, but mostly retain traits and other features from other forms of media they appear in. If you beat the boss before they beat you, you win, obviously. Some bosses have different methods to beat them, like surviving long enough, reaching a certain object, or sometimes just beating them up. Some bosses, such as the Eye of Chthulu and Bowser, will change forms based on the level of the character. For instance, Level 25 players, when playing against the Eye of Chthulu, will instead face off against the tougher opponent, the Twins. Bosses drop Weapons, which can be universal or specific to a character, which boost stats and add a special ability to characters. They also can drop Badges and Assist Badges, which will do different things when added to a character. Modes Like most games, BRIUC comes with a wide variety of modes, including singleplayer and online modes. In Online Mode, due to balancing, the highest your character can be is Lv. 50, while everything over will be set to it. ---- Free Battle | The Versus mode of the game, Free Battle lets you choose whichever character you want and who you want to go against. You can also add CPU heroes to battle with, though the game gets tougher the more teammates are added. ---- Boss Rush! | Boss Rush throws you through 5-20 (based on your difficulty level) bosses in a row. The amount of health you have continues throughout the battles, however there are a total of 4 healing items you can use once each between bosses. There are a sub-category of this called "Themed Rush", where you can control which bosses show up, and how they show up. ---- Face-Off! | In this online mode, each player faces off against the same boss. They each compete to beat the boss the quickest, and without dying. You win if you either kill the enemy first, or be the last man standing against it. ---- Online Co-Op | The Online Co-Op allows four players to help eachother beat the same one on the same stage, but the bosses are much harder than usual. ---- Boss vs. Players | This online mode allows one player to take control of the boss chosen- while the other 3 players have to try to survive. If the boss is succesfully beaten, the players team wins. If every player dies, the boss wins. Characters Playable The playable characters in this section list the characters you play as in Single Player and when playing as heroes in Online modes. This does not include the Bosses you can play as in Boss vs. Players. Bosses These bosses are fought against in the many modes, and are the title subject of the game. A planned total of 50+ bosses, not including Level Forms, will be added to the game, and more and more will come in over time. Each boss is ranked by their difficulty. * Easy * Medium * Hard * Ultra Most Hard and Ultra bosses are unlockable, obviously due to their difficulty. However, Hard and Ultra bosses also tend to have the best item rewards, which will help you in later battles, and give you much more XP. Starting Unlockable Customization One feature BRIUC specializes in is customization. Characters you play as can be fully decked out with Vanity (which is completely cosmetic), Weapons (which work in boss fights and do different things), and different kinds of Badges (3 can be applied- do different functions). Shop The in-game shop uses Coins dropped by bosses defeated to buy new characters, weapons and armor. However, in the shop you cannot buy every single unlockable thing in the game, but a wide variety of them can be bought here if you're lazy to do the boss yourself, however the boss weapons are slightly less powerful than their authentic, drop counterparts. Weapons Characters can hold a wide variety of boosters and weapons to enhance their abilities. A full list is found right here. Vanity Badges Badges will do special effects based on what you have on. They can be unlocked through many means, and are a sort of powerup that's permanent. Most are based on characters or items from many different forms of media. Trivia *BRIUC, strangely enough, is based off of Terraria. Category:Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:PC Games Category:Collabs Category:2D Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers